Death takes its due
by Kit89
Summary: Light Yagami thought that he would get away with being Kira entirely, even if he had to go against the famous detective L personally – he is so sure that he would win in their little game. What he didn't know – what he couldn't know – was that he was absolutely, totally and utterly screwed.


One-shot for you! Tell me what you think please! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own DeathNote. No money made etc. Enjoy!

By Kit89

XXXXXXX

It's been three weeks; three weeks since Kira started killing extra people after L's involvement in the case. Three weeks of chaos, fear, hatred and awe among the masses in Japan. Light Yagami thought that he would get away with being Kira entirely, even if he had to go against the famous detective L personally – he is so sure that he would win in their little game. What he didn't know – what he couldn't know – was that he was absolutely, totally and utterly screwed. All because he'd killed one person that was innocent, and there was a greater plan that the universe had in store for him – before Light Yagami tipped the balance too great for the queen of all Shinigami's to ignore any further.

XXXXXXXXX

Light was sitting down at his desk; his back to the camera's in his room, ready to deliver his so-called 'justice' on the population, when his companion, Ryuuk, suddenly stiffened in his mid-air hovering while a small whimper that sounded more like a screech escaped his mouth before all sound was cut off. He glanced at Ryuuk, thinking it was something trivial, before he noticed that the Shinigami's eyes held a fear in them he'd never thought possible. Following the direction of his gaze, Light's eyes met the sight of an unearthly female; her glowing eyes a vibrant green with a deep pool of blood, slit like a snakes, representing the pupil of the beings eyes. Her skin – what he could see of it – holding a shine like diamonds underneath the pale skin, and a long black cloak covering almost her entire body. Her body was tall and willowy, while her hair was blood-red with streaks of black running through it, curled in loose loops running down her front that rested at her hips, and one last thing that he noticed; a scythe held in her left hand.

Her voice, when she spoke, rang like gentle bells through the breeze that was meant to bring comfort, but only made his spine shiver with dread. "You two have been very, _very_ , naughty boys." She took a step closer to them, and Light tried to move only to find out that he couldn't.

"Didn't you know," she continued "That humans aren't supposed to have any power like you've tried to gain? That there is a reason for everything? That because of your actions, you've tipped the balance so far out of whack, that I've been forced to interrupt your silly little game? You stupid mortal...you have _no_ idea what you've done...what I'm going to have to do to you because of your actions."

Stopping in front of Ryuuk, she pressed a gentle hand upon the Shinigami's chest and smiled. "Bad boy. You've had your fun...unfortunately for you, _too much_ fun. Your punishment is your final death." And so saying, Ryuuk first turned to stone before dissolving into thin air.

"Who...who are you?" Light asked. Trying to open some sort of discussion so that he could find a way out of what he saw coming.

Having her gaze turned on him sent his whole body into flight mode...and there was only one thing that was wrong here; _he couldn't run._

"I have no name, you silly child. My title, however, is Master of Death. You thought you could be a god? You thought you were doing something good? Or maybe you just found something interesting for your little sociopathic tendencies to take hold of and develop. But I'm not here to talk with you, you silly mortal child. You must accept your punishment for meddling in affairs that _aren't your concern."_

Stepping forward until she was directly beside him, she took the Deathnote from the desktop and said "This book is not for you." And then it dissolved in her hand, just like Ryuuk did. "Your punishment for overstepping your natural bounds in life is this – You'll die without the option of being reincarnated. All the world will know that you were a sociopathic, silly little brat who tried to over-reach your true station in this world, and your final resting place will reside in a hell of my own making for all eternity."

Still smiling that same smile that was supposed to comfort someone, she place the hand that had dealt all the destruction in the short minute she had been there, placed it on his head, and he screamed as a feeling of pure torture filled his being – _his soul_ – before his vision cut off and he became aware of nothing.

Turning to the camera's that were hidden in the room, she addressed the people watching. "Hello, little mortals. The problem with Kira has been solved – _both Kira's_ – and I expect nothing of this sort to happen again. This bodily representation that I've shown to you all is nothing but a simple meat sack, and the next time I visit this world... _Which I had better not be forced to do so again..._ will change. Mortals all meet their deaths when they're supposed to. However, because the balance has shifted within this universe, you will find that a lot of terminal cancer patients will suddenly be in remission until the balance has shifted back to normal. I suggest this video become public knowledge so that this stupidity never happens again."

After her speech to Detective L, she faded from view, leaving Light's body slumped in the chair, and the door that had been trying to open throughout the entire event suddenly burst open. Light's father came upon his body and he fell to his knees and wept.

A small slip of paper blew through the window and rested at his knees with a message: _Death takes its due._

XXXX

The end.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
